The DxD : Diary of Past a Life
by Queen Ice Blossome
Summary: Kau adalah diriku, dan kita adalah makhluk terkutuk yang dikorbankan oleh dunia ini. Apakah kau menerima dan membiarkan semua itu terjadi? Jika kau berkata Iya, maka aku akan berkata Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu karena aku akan melawan takdirku dan menghancurkan mereka! Meski'pun itu, harus membunuhmu. AU Pre-Cuel From The DxD.
1. Chapter 1

Aku adalah seorang manusia yang terlahir dari salah satu Clan Ninja utama. Sejak kecil, hidupku dituntut untuk menjadi seorang Ninja Asassins berkemampuan tinggi demi menggantikan posisi Ayahku di masa mendatang yang notabenenya adalah seorang Ketua Clan Arashikage, sekaligus pemimpin tertinggi dari Sembilan Clan pelindung Kekaisaran:

Arashikage.  
Hattori.  
Momochi.  
Hujibayashi.  
Fuma.  
Ishikawa.  
Matsuo.  
Himeijima.  
Shinra.

Itu adalah sembilan keluarga utama simbol dari Pelindung Jepang yang tersembunyi di balik bayang. Akan tetapi, meski telah terpecah menjadi sembilan Keluarga, pada dasarnya Sembilan Clan tersebut memiliki leluhur yang sama yaitu Uchiha, Uzumaki, dan Senjuu. Namun, untuk sekarang kita abaikan hal tersebut karena aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang hidupku yang penuh dengan warna . . .

Tragedi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD : Diary of Past A Life.

Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD, Little Bit Magi : Labyrinth of Magic.

Rate : M

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : Naruto X Sara.

Warning : Pre-Cuel From The DxD, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark!Naruto, Universal, Semi-OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Element Magi : Labyrinth of Magic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata merah itu menatap jauh ke depan, memfokuskan tatapannya pada objek bergerak yang tersamarkan oleh gemerlap keramaian. Pakaian hitam pekat serupa malam menjadi kamuflase tepat untuk menyamarkan sosoknya dalam bayang-bayang. Dia, Naruto. Mengamati target buruannya yang bergerak dalam lautan manusia dari tempat gelap yang tak terekspos oleh lampu penerangan.

Sebagai seorang Ninja sekaligus Iblis, dan mata merah khas Arashikage Clan yang sudah sejak lahir menjadi miliknya. jarak pandangan yang jauh dan tersamarkan bukanlah masalah baginya, meski target buruannya itu berada dalam sebuah Banker pertahanan. Demonic Power bergerak liar dari dalam tubuh memfokuskan aura spiritual itu untuk memenuhi persendian kaki dan telapak kaki itu sendiri. Dalam sekali hentakan kuat Naruto bergerak dalam kecepatan kasat mata, berpindah dari satu gedeng ke gedung lain tanpa menciptakan suara.

Keheningan menyapa meski pada nyatanya kebisinganlah yang tengah berlangsung. Bekas partikel-partikel cahaya nampak menjadi tanda disetiap perpindahannya.

"Gah!" Tanpa ada satu'pun manusia yang dapat menyadari, sosok Iblis buruan yang tersamarkan identitasnya telah meninggalkan lautan manusia terbawa oleh seberkas cahaya sang Pemburu yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata biasa.

Brakh!

Debum kecil bergema dari sudut gang sempit, menjadi tanda jatuhnya seorang Iblis yang dilemparkan oleh makhluk sejenisnya.

"Ka-kau!" Suara geraman yang tercekat sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Iblis itu tengah marah dan syok. Mata merah menyala yang menatap matanya tanpa kenal belas kasih, seolah-olah membuat tubuh terkaparnya kehilangan semua fungsi. Aura tenang mencekam yang menguar dari sosok serba hitam di hadapanya seolah-olah sebuah pertanda datangnya Malaikat Kematian yang siap mengakhiri kehidupanya.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!"

Dia adalah Iblis dari keluarga bangsawan. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk takut dengan sosok serba hitam itu. Selayaknya Iblis, harga diri tinggi dan kesombongan adalah salah satu dari sifat alaminya. Meski hati menjerit dan memohon agar tak berhadapan dengan sosok hitam di hadapannya.

"Xavier Amon sepupu Lord Amon. Tersangka kasus penggelapan dana, sekaligus sampah yang mengotori nama baik Keluarga Amon. Atas nama Lucifer masa kini, aku akan menghukummu."

"Kau! Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku akan menerima hukuman itu." Iblis Amon itu bangkit menatap jijik sosok serba hitam dihadapannya penuh keangkuhan. Meski hatinya berkata lain. "MATILAH!"

Naruto melompat ke atas, menempel disalah satu dinding gedung besar demi menghindari gelombang api khas Amon yang membakar area sekitar. Mata merahnya bergerak liar kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan sosok Iblis yang luput dari pandang. Namun detik berikutnya, insting tajam yang dimiliki Naruto berteriak liar mengisyaratkan datangnya bahaya.

Bzzttt Bzzttt Bzzttt.

Trank!

Tanto berelement petir dalam genggaman menahan datangnya laju pedang api dari arah berlawanan. Segera pemuda itu menendang sosok Iblis Amon yang menyerangnya tepat ditengkuk. "Kau lemah!" Xavier menahan kaki sosok serba hitam itu dengan mencengkramnya kuat dan segera membanting tubuh tersebut hingga menghancurkan dinding gedung pijakan mereka berdua. Debum keras memekik telinga, selagi asap debu dan puing-puing dinding berhamburan diudara. Beruntung bagi mereka karena gedung tersebut sudah sepi dari aktifitas manusia.

Blaaar!

Naruto kembali bersalto ke kiri menghindari bola api yang ditembakan Xavier dari titik butanya. Tanpa menunggu, Ninja itu segera meleparkan beberapa Shuriken yang telah diresapi Demoni Power ke segala arah. Percikan bunga api tertangkap oleh mata merah pemuda itu, memberikan informasi letak musuh yang sempat tidak diketahui. "Bararaq!"

Blaaaaaarr!

Petir biru melesat dari ujung Tanto milik Naruto menargetkan satu arah yang diyakini sebagai tempat Xavier Amon bersembunyi. Untuk beberapa detik pijar cahaya biru memenuhi tempat tersebut. Namun Naruto tahu, bahwa Xavier tak berada di tempat seranganya mendarat. 'Di belakang.' Batinnya.

Brakh!

"Ohok!" Xavier jatuh berlutut menerima sikut kekar Naruto yang menghunus tepat diperutnya. "Ka_" Tak memberi kesempatan lawannya untuk mengumpat sang Ninja langsung mencekik leher Xavier. "Mati."

Blaaaaar!

Naruto menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Xavier. Bogem yang sudah dilapis aura kegelapan dan petir itu mengakibatkan lantai yang menjadi pijakan kedua Iblis itu hancur sampai menembus lantai dasar Kantor tersebut. Tetapi sepertinya serangan itu belum cukup untuk membuat Xavier kehilangan hidupnya, dan hal itu terbukti ketika tubuh setengah hancur Iblis Amon tersebut kembali bangkit, dan menatap Naruto penuh kebencian.

"Se-setidaknya aku akan mati bersamamu HAHAHAHA."

"Sial!" Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia tahu apa yang Xavier rencanakan. "Dantalion!"

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Dan ledakan terbesar malam ini, menjadi moment berakhirnya bentrok antar Iblis tersebut. Sekaligus menghancurkan gedung perkantoran yang terletak di wilayah Nagoya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohok." Darah segar keluar dari mulutku yang tak mampu memblokir gelombang cairan merah ini karena telah membanjiri tenggorokanku. Nafasku sesak memburu, tubuhku lemas tak mampu. Sepertinya beberapa organ dalam tubuhku mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah. Tapi, ini lebih baik dari pada aku mati oleh ledakan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Xavier Amon.

Aku mengedarkan direksi pengelihatanku. "Dimana. . . Ini?" Binggung? Tentu saja! Seingatku, aku sudah mengatur kordinat lompatan Dantalion tepat di kota Kuoh. Tapi. . . Pada kenyataannya aku malah terdampar di tempat antaberanta seperti ini. Tanah pijakanku adalah pasir, udara disekitarku teramat dingin, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada gurun kosong yang tak berujung, langit di atasku berwarna merah darah dan membuat tubuhku bergetar hanya dengan menatapnya.

Ini bukan Underworld, bukan pula dunia manusia, apa lagi surga. Cochytus yang dikatan sebagai kerak neraka dan tempat tinggal dari Dewa Alam Kematian Hades pun tidak semengerikan ini karena aku pernah ke tempat tersebut walaupun sekali.

Sebenarnya dimana aku berada?

"Lebih baik aku memulihkan kondisiku terlebih dahulu." Tanpa memikirkan hal aneh yang sedang terjadi, aku menarik Tanto di punggungku. Lagipula percuma saja aku memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini. "Phoenix" Lingkaran Hexagram di bilah tajam ini mulai bercahaya dan menyinari area disekitarku dengan cahaya emasnya. Setelah cahaya emas itu meredup nampaklah seekor burung Phoenix berukuran sedang yang langsung mendekap tubuhku dengan sayap-sayap indahnya.

Kehangatan menyebar di seluruh tubuhku memberikan rasa nyaman kepada tubuhku yang terasa sangat letih. Beberapa detik kemudian seluruh luka di tubuhku benar-benar hilang dengan kembalinya Phoenix ke dalam Lingkaran Hexagram dibilah tajam Tantoku.

"Sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku." Sialnya, aku tidak bisa menggunakan [Dantalion] lagi karena aku belum bisa menguasai kekuatan Jin tersebut dan hanya bisa menggunakan Jin itu sehari sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . .

.

.

Halo Minna-san~ saya adalah pendatang baru di dunia FFN dan Fendom ini (^a^y) dan mungkin kalian akan merasa ane dengan Judul dan Isi cerita dalam Fic pertama saya yang serupa dengan Fic The DxD milik Papa Haise The Centipede.

Maka dari itu saya akan menjelaskannya. Saya adalah Adik Perempuan dari Papa Haise The Centipe, sebut saja Icha. Beberapa hari yang lalu si (Baka Kamvret Bazingan) itu meminta saya untuk menulis sebuah Precuel dari The DxD.

Dalam fic ini saya akan mengungkap semua misteri Taichou atau Naruto Arashikage dari Semesta 1 - DxD 1 (Dimensi satu) yang kita ketahui bahwa dia adalah seorang musuh misterius yang tiba-tiba datang mengacaukan alur dunia dalam Fic The DxD.

Nah. Jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi silahkan mampir ke kotak review, PM atau mungkin akun Fb saya yang bernama (Lilith) ciee promosi #plak

Oh? Hampir lupa disini Naruto sudah memiliki 72 Kinzou-ki atau Wadah Logam dalam Manga Magi. Tapi dia belum bisa menggunakan 72 Kinzou-ki itu sesuka hati apa lagi masuk dalam mode Armor Jin, atau Masou.

Sekian dari saya~ author nubie. Dan mohon kerjasama :D ehh? Jangan lupa ya, koreksian dan kritikanya hehehe.


	2. Awal Dari Sebuah Konspirasi

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam Naruto berjalan tanpa henti menusuri hamparan gurun pasir yang tak teridentifikasi keberadaannya ini. Sejauh mata memandang Kiri-kanan, dan depan-belakang semua hanya pasir, pasir, dan pasir. Tidak ada satu'pun tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat ini. "Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas lelah, untungnya dia adalah Ninja sekaligus Iblis yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh super ekstra. Jadi staminanya sama sekali tak terkuras meski'pun sudah berjalan kaki selama tiga jam lebih. Akan tetapi. . .

Kruk~

Beda halnya dengan perut Naruto yang bernyanyi minta diisi. "Aku lapar~." gumam pemuda itu, selagi tangan kekarnya memegang perut yang berteriak tanpa henti minta diisi. Semoga dengan hal itu ia bisa agak meredakan rasa laparnya. Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas pasir, persetan dengan pakaiannya yang mungkin akan kotor oleh butiran-butiran tanah kering itu. angin dingin khas udara gurun di malam hari, menyapu helaian kuning yang agak menghitam diujungnya membuat rambut itu menari-nari seirama.

"Rasanya seperti nostalgia." Walau dalam keadaan yang bisa disebut kurang baik dalam segi lingkungan tempat ini, Naruto tetap mencoba mempertahankan ketenangannya. Tanpa sadar kelopak yang melindungi mata biru sejernih samudra itu terpejam, membuat pemiliknya terhanyut dalam kehampaan yang tersimpan jauh di dalam dasar hatinya.

"Demi nama Lucifer masa kini, huh? Sandiwaramu itu membuatku ingin muntah." Gumam Naruto yang masih senantiasa memejamkan matanya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini hanya sebuah kamuflase demi keberhasilan rencana kita. Dan dengan berakhirnya misi kali ini, posisi kita semakin kuat dalam Squad Tangan Kiri Lucifer." Entah mengapa pemuda itu seperti sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Padahal cuma dirinya yang berada ditempat tersebut.

"Apakah ini akan berjalan baik-baik saja?" Lagi, Naruto kembali angkat suara. Kali ini nada ragu-ragu dapat ditemukan dalam setiap kalimatnya. Mungkin, jika ada seseorang yang melihat tingkah laku pemuda itu, mereka akan beranggapan bahwa dia benar-benar sudah gila. "Diamlah ini adalah giliranku. Jadi tetaplah tidur sampai kita berganti lagi."

"Ya ya terserah kau saja. . ." Dan hening kembali melenda, hanya desiran angin yang menjadi alunan musik alami di tempat tersebut.

". . . Diriku yang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Diary of Past A Life XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD : Diary of Past A Life.

Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD, Little Bit With Magi : Labyrinth of Magic.

Rate : M

Genres : Adventure, Crime, Pholitycalogi, Supernatural, Tragedy, ETC.

Pairing : Naruto X Sara. Slight Naruto X Rias

Warning : Pre-Cuel From The DxD, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark!Naruto, Universal, Semi-OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Element Magi : Labyrinth of Magic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arc I - Akanku Korbankan Segalanya, Karena Aku Adalah Dirimu.

Chapter 1 - Awal Dari Sebuah Konspirasi.

20 Tahun Sebelum Dimulainya The DxD.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Diary of Past A Life XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Istana Lucifer, Ibu Kota Lilith, Underworld.

Dari lingkaran sihir khas Gremory yang tercipta diatas lantai sebuah ruangan khas Eropa Classic, keluar sesosok pria tampan berrambut merah darah yang sangat kontras dengan pakaian kebesaran khas seorang Maou berwarna putih.

"Apa Naruto belum kembali dari Nagoya?"

Dia adalah Sirzachs Gremory, atau sekarang dikenal sebagai Sirzachs Lucifer, salah satu dari empat Raja Iblis Orde Baru yang diangkat setelah berakhirnya Civil War berkat jasanya sebagai Pahlawan yang berhasil menggulingkan pemerintahan Orde Lama. Seorang pemimpin bijaksana, muda nan lembut namun tegas dalam waktu bersamaan. Selalu menebar kasih sayang kepada setiap bawahan dan rakyatnya. Sangat jauh dari sifat alami seorang Iblis yang notabenenya penuh dengan kejahatan. Tak heran jika banyak kabar simpang-siur yang mengatakan bahwa Dia_Sirzachs_bukanlah seorang Iblis murni karena sifat dan kepribadiannya lebih mendekati karakter seorang Malaikat daripada Iblis itu sendiri.

"Taichou masih belum bisa dihubungi Lucifer-sama." Sirzachs mengangguk mendengar laporan yang diberikan oleh seorang pria berpenampilan layaknya Samurai lengkap dengan jubah Shinsengumi yang melapisi Yukata merah miliknya. Dia_Okita Souji_atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan The Last Samurai. bidak Knight dari Sirzachs Lucifer yang mengonsumsi dua bidak kuda Mutation Pieces sekaligus. Dan salah satu Master Pedang yang namanya sudah terkenal sampai seluruh penjuru Underworld. (Dia adalah guru seni berpedang Kiba Yuuto)

"Tapi, menurut Divisi Intel yang memata-matai pergerakan Xavier Amon. Taichou berhasil mengeliminasi sepupu Lord Amon itu walau'pun harus meledakkan sebuah gedung Perkantoran di Nagoya."

"Jadi begitu ya?" Sang Maou meletakan tangannya dibawah dagu, selagi memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi ketika misi pengeliminasian tersebut. Tapi, tunggu dulu. . . Dia segera mengusir fikiran negatifnya yang mungkin saja terjadi terhadap Naruto. Lagipula Sirzachs yakin bahwa Taichou dari Divisi Tangan Kiri Lucifer itu tidak akan mengalami kesulitan untuk mengeliminasi seorang Iblis A-Rank meski'pun Iblis itu berasal dari salah satu Bangsawan 72 Pillar.

"Kita tunggu 1 kali 24 jam, jika kabar dari Naruto tak kunjung datang, bentuklah sebuah Mini-Squad dengan 5 orang di dalamnya. Apa kau paham Souji-kun?"

"Ha'i Lucifer-sama!" Souji membungkuh memberikan hormat kepada tuannya. Namun sebelum sang Samurai undur diri ia kembali memberi sebuah informasi yang membuat Sirzachs agak geram dibuatnya.

"Zekram Bael, The Great King itu kembali membuat masalah rupanya" Desis Sirzechs agak marah. Seperti julukannya Zekram Bael adalah saksi hidup yang terlibat langsung dalam Great War. Iblis Pertama cikal bakal terbentuknya salah satu Clan paling berpengaruh di Underworld yaitu; Clan The Great King Bael dengan kata lain orang itu adalah Kakek buyut dari Sirzachs sendiri.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Diary of Past A Life XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.  
Nagoya, Ibu Kota Prefektur Aichi, Jepang.

"Jadi. . ."

Percikan listrik menggeliat liar, mengaliri bilah tajam pedang pendek yang kapan saja siap untuk menikam musuh dihadapannya. "Apa yang diingikan seorang bangsawan tertinggi dari Clan Great King Bael sampai-sampai menyerangku dengan kekuatan dahsyatnya?" Mata biru sejernih langit pagi, kini telah bertransformasi menjadi merah darah. Menatap tajam penuh kehancuran seorang pria setengah baya yang berdiri angkuh penuh kebanggaan didepan sana. Kurang lebih baru satu jam Naruto berhasil keluar dari gurun pasir antaberanta yang memenjarakannya selama dua hari. Itu'pun berkat kembalinya kemampuan Teleport Jin Dantalion.

"Hyahahaha~" Tawa angkuh menyebalkan keluar dari mulut sang Iblis tua membuat kesabaran Naruto benar-benar mencapai tingkatan berbahaya. Namun, pemuda itu tetap diam dan bersiaga tanpa ada niat melancarkan serangannya karena ia benar-benar tahu, betapa mengerikannya kekuatan milik pria tua dihadapanya tersebut.

Salah langkah, kematian adalah konsekuensi yang harus ia terima.

"Nfufu~ santailah Taichou-kun, dan turukan Tanto-mu itu. Apa ini adalah tatakeramamu untuk menyambut kedatangan orang tua ini?" Ucap pria itu dengan senyum lembut yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya. Merasa apa yang dikatakan pria tua itu ada benarnya Naruto kembali memasukan senjata andalannya ke tempat semula. Lagipula bertarung dengan pria tua itu, sama saja dengan menyerahkan jiwanya kepada Dewa Kematian. Kurang-lebih Naruto hanya memiliki 10% kesempatan untuk menyeimbangi pria tersebut. Itu'pun membutuhkan sebuah keajaiban.

"Maafkan hamba Zekram-sama." Naruto membungkuk hormat. Sebagai Iblis reinkarnasi yang baru terjun dalam dunia politik Underworld selama satu tahun, Naruto sudah mengumpulkan seluruh data orang-orang paling berpengaruh di dunia Iblis itu. Dan saat ini, Iblis tua di hadapannya itu adalah sosok paling berpengaruh sekaligus nenek moyang dari Clan Great King Bael. Jadi memberikan rasa hormat tinggi terhadap pria tua bernama Zekram Bael itu, adalah hal yang memang harus dilakukan.

"Ufufu. Itu baru anak baik." Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika Zekram mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. Rasa hangat yang telah lama dilupakannya kini kembali muncul kepermukaan, memberikan sebuah rasa nostalgia dari pecahan masa lalu yang sudah disegelnya di dasar lubuk hati paling dalam.

"Nah. . . Bukankah sebaiknya kita mencari tempat nyaman untuk sekedar menikmati kelezatan secangkir kopi, dan memulai perbincangan ringan?" Mendengar permintaan dari Iblis tua dihadapannya, Naruto kembali menguasai seluruh emosinya. Dia mengangguk paham dan mulai memimpin jalan untuk menuju Café yang terletak di Kota Nagoya.

"Ha'i Zekram-sama." Tanpa Naruto sadari, Iblis pertama dari Clan Bael itu menyeringai licik. Ternyata benar seperti dugaannya, Taichou muda dengan kekuatan Abnormal dari Squad Tangan Kiri Lucifer itu hanyalah seorang pemuda polos yang haus akan belaian kasih sayang.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Ramainya pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di distrik pertokoan Nagoya, memberikan suasana nyaman yang sulit digambarkan dalam kebisingan. Naruto dan Zekram Bael, kini tengah duduk santai saling berhadapan sembari menunggu kopi yang beberapa menit lalu mereka pesan. Mata violet dengan potongan tajam layaknya Elang milik sang Iblis tua menatap minat keramaian yang terlihat dari jendela kaca diarah kirinya.

"Bukankah kau berfikir manusia itu sangat menarik Naruto-kun?" Buka pria tua itu dengan senyum lembut yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah tua namun berkharisma miliknya. Naruto menautan alisnya heran. Karena menurut dokumen yang ia baca tentang Zekram Bael, Iblis tua itu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan manusia. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Naruto mengamati eksfresi polos orang itu. Namun nihil. Ia tak bisa menemukan sedikit'pun kebohongan dari wajah Zekram Bael.

"Anda benar tuan. Sebagai mantan dari ras itu, saya mengerti apa yang anda maksud." Zekram kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Tepat ketika ia hendak menanggapi perkataan Naruto, seorang Waitress datang membawa pesana mereka berdua. Dua cangkir kopi dengan varian berbeda. Kopi Original untuk Zekram dan Cappucino untuk Naruto. Keduanya tersenyum setelah Waitress itu meletakan pesanan mereka. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat sang Waitress salah tingkah dan memerah dikedua pipinya sebelum pergi berlalu.

"Nah. . . Itu adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat Manusia nampak menarik dimataku." Ucap Zekram seraya membawa cangkir putih yang sangat kontras dengan warna hitam kopi, dan menyesap kafein itu penuh keeleganan.

"Maaf tuan." Zekram mengalihkan pandangannya dari kopi ke arah Naruto. "Bukankah menurut sejarah Underworld anda sangat membenci Ras asalku itu? Tapi mengapa sekarang anda tertarik dengan mereka? Andai berkenan, maukah anda memberikan sebuah penjelasan?"

Zackrum tertawa halus mendengar penuturan Naruto. 'Sudah kuduga orang ini memang menarik' batinya. Kemudia ia mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit-langit, seakan-akan tatapannya mampu menembus internit oranye kecoklatan Café tersebut. "Memang benar aku membenci manusia, karena merekalah kami diusir dari Surge. Tetapi setelah aku mengamati anak-cucu Adam dari waktu ke waktu, kebenci itu berubah secara perlahan-lahan." Sang Iblis pertama Clan Bael itu menatap Naruto lembut.

"Awalnya aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan ini. Jujur saja, kebencian adalah salah satu sifat alami kami, para Iblis. Namun aku sadar akan satu hal penting, setelah cucuku dan ketiga temannya membanangun sistim baru untuk menanggulangi krisis kepunahan Ras Iblis. Dan membawa pemerintahan Underworld menuju fase Orde baru."

"Evil Pieces?" Simpul Naruto penuh minat.

"Tepat! Beberapa tahun setelah diciptakannya benda tersebut Underworld nampak lebih berwarna. Para Iblis reinkarnasi mulai mendominasi dan membuatku semakin tertarik dengan para Anak-cucu Adam tersebut."

"Tunggu. . . Bukankah karena benda itu para Tetua 72 Pillar merasa geram? Tapi mengapa anda malah sebaliknya? Padahal anda menduduki kursi paling tinggi diantara para Tetua 72 Pillar." Naru merasa ada yang salah disini. Ia kembali mengamati wajah Zekram mencar celah kecil untuk menemukan sebuag kebohongan disana. Tapi. . . Lagi-lagi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

"Hahaha. Dengarkan ini baik-baik Naruto-kun. Meski'pun aku adalah yang paling tinggi dalam Dewan Underworld melebihi Maou itu sendiri. Diri ini sudah terlalu tua dan bosan dengan pemikiran 'kolot' para Dewan 72 Pillar. Aku adalah Bael pertama jadi apa salah, jika pria tua ini menginginkan sebuah suasana baru?"

Naruto mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu menarik kesimpulan. Ternyata dari semua Iblis Tua yang khas dengan pemikiran 'kolotnya' Zekram adalah Iblis yang menginginkan sebuah Revolusi dalam dunia Iblis. Dan hal itu terbukti dari perbincangan ini. "Tapi, bukankah keinginan anda tersebut akan sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan, tuan?"

"Memang benar apa yang kau katakan Naruto-kun." Zekram menatap Naruto serius untuk pertama kalinya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto menagang, karena ia tahu bahwa Iblis tua dihadapannya itu menginginkan sesuatu dari dirinya. "Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. . .

". . .Wahai Titisan Raja Solomon."

Dan prediksi Naruto menjadi kenyataan.

"Ba-bagaimana ada bisa tahu?"

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan dari awal Naruto-kun? Aku selalu mengawasi Anak-cucu Adam dari waktu-kewaktu tidak terkecual dengan para pemilik Garis Darah spesial seperti David dan Solomon."

Sekarang, Naruto benar-benar dibuat tersudut oleh pria tua tersebut sampai-sampai ia tak mampu menentang argumen seorang Zekram Bael. Semua rahasianya benar-benar sudah terbongkar! Hanya ada dua pilihan saat ini. Mundur tanpa hasil, atau maju dengan resiko lebih berbahaya. Namun, meskipun begitu Naruto juga sudah membuat sebuah siasat demi kelangsungan rencana pribadinya. Ia meneguhkan hatinya dan menjawab dengan tegas.

"The Devil Ninja Shadow siap melayani anda tuan." Mata merah khas Arashikage menatap penuh minat iris violet tajam dihadapannya.

"Bagus. Aku suka eksfresi seriusmu itu Naruto-kun." Zekram menyeringai puas. Sebuah konspirasi besar akan segera dimulai dan uniknya hal tersebut hanya bermula dari sebuah perbincangan ringan. "Besok datanglah ke Istana Bael, aku akan memberikan rincian tugas untuk kau pelajari."

"Ha'i Zekram-sama." Beberapa menit kemudian sang Iblis Pertama dari Great King Bael beranjak pergi dari Café tersebut meninggalkan Naruto yang terus tersenyum menatap kepergiannya.

"Ck!" Senyum itu sirna seketika tergantikan oleh sebuah seringan angkuh. "Jadi Iblis tua itu, mengira kita sudah jatuh dalam jebakannya huh?" Lagi-lagi kata kami diucapkan oleh Naruto seakan-akan dirinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Padahal, sekarang dirinya tengah berada diujung jalan yang sangat sepi.

"Mungkin memang begitu keadaanya. Tapi ini juga termasuk sebuah kesempatan besar untuk kita masuk lebih jauh dalam politik Underworld." Eksfresi pemuda itu kembali santai.

"Hah! Kau memang benar-benar licik Naruto."

"Itulah aku yang sesungguhnya. Tidak sepertimu yang penuh emosi dan labil."

"Cih. Terserah kau saja aku tidak akan menyangkal hal itu karena bagaimana'pun. . . .

. . . Kita adalah satu, dan Aku adalah dirimu."

Dan dengan itu sosok Naruto menghilang tertelan oleh sebuah kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota Kuoh, Jepang.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh letihnya diatas empuknya hamparan kasur yang berada di kamarnya. Setelah perbincangan ringan dengan Zekram Bael yang menjalur kearah sebuah Konspirasi, dirinya langsung pulang ke Kouh untuk beristirahat. "Haa~ akhirnya bisa santai juga." Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Sudah lima hari dirinya tidak pulang ke Kouh karena misi untuk mengeliminasi Xavier Amon dan mengumpulkan beberapa bukti terkaitnya Iblis itu dalam Penggelapan Dana, membutuhkan waktu tiga hari. Ditambah dengan terperangkapnya ia di Gurun Pasir antabranta selama dua hari.

Tok tok tok

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah pulang?" Ketukan dan suara seorang pria yang sangat familiar dari balik pintu, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunanya.

"Ya Kiba, ini aku."

"Syukurlah." Ada nada lega dari suara dibalik pintu sana. "Tunggulah sebentar Naruto-kun, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Dan suara Kiba semakin menjauh hanya ada derap langkah yang terdengar dari pemuda tersebut.

"Ha'i~." Naruto bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan segera melepaskan pakaiannya yang berupa satu set pakaian ANBU plus Jubah Hitam sebagai pakaian khas misinya. Melangkahkan kaki kearah lemari, dirinya mengambil acak pakaian dalam lemari tersebut. Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian; yang berupa celana pendek sedengkul berwarna hitam dan kaus lengan panjang yang senada dengan celananya, Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju dapur.

Ngomong-ngomong. . . Kiba Yuuto adalah satu-satunya sahabat Naruto dan mereka berdua tinggal di Aparterment yang sama. Kiba juga Knight dari Rias Gremory yang notabene adalah King dari Naruto sendiri. Namun, karena Naruto tengah berada dalam sebuah perjanjian dengan Sirzachs dan Lord Gremory, membuat dirinya lebih aktif di Underworld daripada di Dunia Manusia.

"Lama tak jumpa Kiba." Naruto tersenyum menyapa pria tampan semi-cantik yang kini tengah memasak beberapa makanan untuk makan malam mereka berdua. Menggeser bangku dekat meja makan, Naruto langsung duduk sembari tetap menatap pemuda cantik yang kini tengah membelakanginya.

"Yah. . . Sudah lima hari Naruto-kun tidak pulang. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

Jawab Kiba. Pemuda cantik itu agak memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya juga. Sapphire dan Silver bertemu. Keduanya saling tersenyum memberikan kelembutan masing-masing sebagai tanda kedekatan mereka.

"Yah. . . Semua berjalan lancar walau'pun ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi." Kiba tersenyum maklum menyadari betapa berbahayanya setiap Misi yang dijalankan oleh Naruto. Sebagai seorang yang paling dekat dengan pemuda Blonde itu selama setahun ini, Kiba tahu betul semua yang dilakukan Naruto. Mulai dari kedatangannya sebagai Peerage baru King-nya sampai posisi Naruto yang menjabat sebagai Taichou Divisi Tangan Kiri Lucifer. Bisa dikatakan Kiba-lah orang yang paling mengerti Naruto, selain dirinya sendiri.

"Begitu ya? Tapi syukurlah Naruto-kun baik-baik saja."

"Ah! Kiba, apa semua orang baik-baik saja?"

"Buchou, dan kami baik-baik saja Naruto-kun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir sudah seminggu ini tidak ada tugas yang diberikan Arch-Duke kepada kami." Jawab Kiba, sembari menata makanan yang sudah siap dihidangkan.

Dan malam ini mereka berdua hanya mengobrol santai menghabiskan waktu sebelum pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh, demi menyambut hari esok yang mungkin melelahkan.

Keesokan Harinya.

Pagi-pagi betul Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Padahal pemuda itu tidur lebih larut daripada Kiba, tepatnya pukul 2 dini hari. Dan sekarang, ketika jarum panjang jam dinding di kamarnya melewati angka dua belas, selagi jarum pendek tepat mengarah ke angka lima. Naruto sudah terjaga bahkan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan selesai membersihkan diri.

"Masih ada waktu empat jam lagi sebelum pertemuan dengan Zekram-sama. Lebih baik aku mengecek kondisi labolatorium-ku dulu sebelum sarapan."

Tetap mengenakan pakaian semalam yang berupa kaus lengan panjang dan celana pendek sedengkul, Naruto berjalan ke arah kasurnya. Tangan kekarnya meraba kolong kasur itu untuk menemukan sesuatu. Beberapa detik berlalu dan bunyi 'Klik' menyebabkan ranjangnya bergeser dengan sendirinya menampakkan sebuah pintu bawah tanah yang terletak di kolong tempat ranjannya semula. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuruni anak tangga ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

Satu menit telah berlalu, dalam keheningan ketika sang Ararhikage terakhir itu menyusuri lorong bawah tanah dalam diam. Beberapa saat kemudian mata Azure-nya menemukan sebuah pintu baja diujung lorong tersebut. Naruto menaruh telapak tangannya di atas alat Hand Scanner dan mengarahkan mata birunya tepat di dekat kamera untuk mencocokkan Identitasnya agar dapat membuka pintu tersebut.

Klik

[Welcome Naruto-sama]

Suara mekanik menggelegar kesegala arah sebagai tanda terbukanya pintu lapis Baja di hadapan Naruto. Melangkahkan kakinya pemuda itu mulai masuk ke dalam Laboratorium pribadinya. Kiri-kanan dapat ditemukan sejumlah monitor, tersambung dengan mesin berotak Super-Computer yang berjejer rapi mengelilingi tempat tersebut. Di ujung ruangan berbentuk ovali ini terlihat lima belas tabung kaca berdiameter lima meter dengan tinggi tiga meter yang berisi pecahan-pecahan Armor dari berbagai tipe logam dan nampaknya masih dalam tahap penggarapan. Lantai metal khas pesawat luar angkasa tidak lupa melengkapi tempat itu membuat setiap mata yang memandangnya seperti dibawa ke masa depan.

"Kurama, aktifkan [Code G] dan buka portal [Code A]" Naruto berdiri diatas simbol Hexagram yang terletak tepat diinti ruangan beseru.

[Ha'i Naruto-sama.]

Lagi-lagi suara mekanik terdengar, menjawab perintah Naruto layaknya seorang makhluk hidup. Pemilik suara bernama Kurama itu adalah Super-Computer itu sendiri yang Naruto ciptakan setengah tahun yang lalu. Dilengkapi dengan Otak buatan yang dapat belajar layaknya Manusia pada umumnya, Kurama adalah satu-satunya Softwere di dunia yang mengandung [SAI] atau [Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence.] jadi tak heran jika Softwere macam kurama dapat memudahkan semua pekerjaan sang Tuan, selagi Naruto tengah berkeliaran di atas sana.

[Menyuplai Power pada Turbin]

Suara mesin bergemuruh dari bawah lantai tempat tersebut.

[Memulai pengaktifan Code G dan Code A]

Perlahan tapi pasti lantai bersimbol Hexagram yang Naruto pijaki memancarkan aura gelap.

[Bersiaplah untuk menerima guncangan Naruto-sama]

Mendapatkan peringatan dari Kurama, Naruto membungkus tubuhnya dengan Darkness Power yang menguar langsung dari segel Hexagram bertulisan Makkura di dada kirinya.

[Code G : Aktif.]

[Mulai menghitung mundur dari 5 untuk mengaktifkan Code A]

5

4

3

2

1

[Code A : Aktif.]

Dan bersamaan dengan suara mekanik yang menggelegar itu sosok Naruto lenyap tertelan oleh seberkas cahaya.

[Tujuan Perjalanan : Bulan.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . . , . .

.

XXXXXX Diary of Past a Life XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Ukh~ akhirnya bisa Update juga :3 Please! maafkan aku ya, Kalau chapter kali ini benar-benar GaJe dan tidak ada Fight-nya sama sekali. Alias NGEBOSENIN.

Di Chapter ini sudah muncul beberapa Chara yang akan perperan penting dalam Pre-Cuel dari The DxD, Sekaligus mengupas tuntas semua yang berhubungan dengan Semesta 1 dan 7 Naruto, Khusus Naruto Arashikage atau Naruto Taichou sendiri. Memang nanti akan dijelaskan secara singkat oleh kakak-ku atau Papa Haise The Centipede dalam Arc Terakhir The DxD. Tapi, disini aku membuat hal yang lebih terperinci dibumbui dengan Development Chara yang aku usahakan sedetile mungkin, hehehehe.

Ah! Hampir lupa Time Line dalam Fic ini berlangsung 20 TAHUN sebelum dimulainya fic The DxD atau 1 Tahun sebelum Naruto Hiatus dari Perpolitikan Underworld.

20 Tahun? Gx kelamaan?

Memang tapi dalam Fic ini jeda waktu antar Semesta itu 20 Tahun. Jadi Semesta 1 (Tempat tinggal Naruto Taichou dalam fic ini) lebih tua 20 Tahun dari pada Semesta 2 (Tempat tinggal Naruto Arashikage dalam Fict The DxD) Dan seterusnya.

Bagaimana? Apa kalian paham? Kalau aku sih. . . No :v alis pusing juga sebenernya hahaha.

Lastly. . . Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca karanganku.

Review? Come to my Oppai! Yeah! :v


End file.
